


Something in common

by Life_is_strange_fan69



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, Underage Drinking, sadmax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_strange_fan69/pseuds/Life_is_strange_fan69
Summary: Takes place in the car ride after max and chloe search frank's rv  in episode 3





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Playing lis really sparks insparation :)

"Do you know what it's like to wait for your father to come home when you're a kid ..... and he never does?" Chloe asks. "Yeah actualy I do Chloe but twice as bad." Max says. "What do you mean Max?" Chloe says clearly confused. "I mean I had it twice as bad." Max says looking out the window. "Max?"

 

"Chloe three weeks after we moved my parents got in a fatal car accident. We had the funeral in arcadia. But you wouldn't know that would you? You didn't even put any effort talking to anyone I came to your house the day after their funeral and nobody answered that crushed me." Max said tears welling up in her eyes. "So yes Chloe i do know what it's like." "Max I'm so sorry I didn't know." Chloe replies. "Well you never put any effort to find out neither did I." Max says.

 

"Can you just drop me off near the diner." "Sure." Chloe responds. The rest of the ride feels like forever even though it was only 3 minutes. Max gets out of the truck but before she closes the door she says "Next time you wanna guilt trip someone Chloe have all of the info first." And with that Max closes the door and walks off. Chloe sit there for a minute before she drives off.


	2. Sit and ponder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets deductive ;)

                         

 

                         **(Chloe POV)**

My mind was going 100 miles a minute when she arrives at her house.  _ **'Why didn't she tell me earlier, where is she now?'**_  I think myself. "Ugh now I feel like an asshole." I say to myself. I pick up my phone and type up a quick message and send it to Max. A couple seconds later I hear a  **'Buzz'** sound. I look over towrads the sound to see Max's camera bag.  _ **'She'll probally come back for it.'**_  I think.

I take her bag and head straight up to my room. I scrape up some change and head to the nearest flower shop. After getting some flowers I head to the cemetery. Once I'm there it doesn't take me long to find the gravestone marked 'Caulfield'. I set the flowers down to pay my respects and leave.

 

Back at the house i go to my room to see Max's bag knocked over with a envolope marked 'Chloe'. Deciding to be nosy I opened it. 

_"Dear Chloe,               2013_

_How are you doing? I am truly sorry for what happened to William._

_I would have gotten in contact earlier but being in a coma prevents that. My parents funeral was last week. I came to your house but nobody answered._

_Not everything is bad I'm living with my uncle in portland so hopefuly i can come visit. But my uncle is scary sometimes when he's drunk. I don't think he meant to hit me. Anyways see you soon hopefuly._

_XoMaxo."_

I was confused as to what Max meant by coma but then i put it all together.  _ **'Max must have been in the car during the accident and was put in a coma that explains the scar accross her stomache and the corner of her eye, And her uncle must have been abusive thats why she never visited and why she has that large bruise under her ribcage and also why she didn't want to go back to portland .'**_ I think to myself. "Max why didn't you tell me this." I say flopping down on my bed.

 

 

               **/THREE DAYS LATER\**

"Max still hasn't came back for her bag and I'm starting to get worried." I say to Joyce. "I'm sure she'll come back she just needs some time." Joyce replies. "I'm gonna go to blackwell to see if anyone has seen her." I say grabbing my keys. Jumping in my truck I drive to blackwell.

Upon arriving kids are all over campus. I make my way through the kids and spot Waldo or whatever his name was and approach him. "Hey kid you have Max in one of your classes right?" I ask. "Uh yeah why if your looking for her she hasn't been in class the last three days." He replies "Okay.... when was the last time you saw her?" I ask. "Actually three days ago she had two brown paper bags I tried calling her over but she ignored me." He answers. "Was there anything off about her?" I ask. "Actually yeah she looked like she had been crying and was stumbling." He responds. "Where was she heading?" I ask. "I think the woods I'm not sure." He replies. "Okay thanks." I say and walk off.  _ **'If Max is still the sentimental nerd I know exactly where she is'**_ I think to myself as I get into my truck and drive off.

 


	3. State of mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back :)

  
                       **(Max POV)**  
  
After I got out of Chloe's truck I stumbled down the sidewalk to the nearest liquor store trying my best not to break down in public. Upon opening the door my face was hit with the cool air from the AC making my eyes tear up. I grabbed two big bottles not bothering to read the lables and went up to the cashier.

 

"ID please." The man said he looked to be about 23'ish with short back hair and a name tag that read 'Jeremy'. "Look I'm just gonna give it to you straight. I'm 18." I said staring directly at him. "I'm sorry mam but I can't sell you these." He replied. "They're not for me they're for my friend you may know him. You know Nathan?" I said using Nathan's power to get what I want. "Oh you know Nathan cool he did spot me some weed once so you know what these are on the house." He said grabbing the bottles and putting each into it's own bag.

 

"Don't tell anyone and tell Nate I say hi." He said. I mumble out an okay and thanks and turn away but before I can start walking away I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn to see who is touching me and I see the guy holding up a bag of  weed rolling papers and a lighter and says "Here take this you look like you need to get high more than I do." He ends his sentence with a smile. I mumble another thanks and put the weed in my pocket and walk away. 'Where shall i go to wallow in my own tears and drown my sorrows with alchol and drugs' I thought before I knew exactly where to go.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER TO CONTINUE TO THE STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im not dead *sic= something in common  
>  *sfylo= sacrifice for your loved ones

Hey guys quick update i made some changes to the few chapters i posted so they made more sense also im not abandoning any of my fics im just really lazy and school hates me so yeah im going to post chapters later today for sic and sfylo later today and mabey a new fic if im feeling up to it anyway have a nice day and peace out


End file.
